New Year, New Beginnings
by epicanimefan
Summary: Tony forces all the of the team out of the tower for New Year's ever so that he could be alone with Steve. He even the team his private jet to take them anywhere they wanted to go. They ask Tony why he's doing this, but he says is that it's a surprise. Stony. StevexTony.


New Year, New Beginnings

A stony fan fiction

**Disclaimer! **

"What?"

The whole team surprisingly exclaimed staring at the billionaire in front of them. Clint and Thor looked at him from the sofa where they were watching a movie. Bruce also looked away from his iPad to make sure what he heard was correct. Natasha had the same reason as Bruce to stop reading her book. The only member of the team that wasn't present was the Captain.

Tony sighed from where he was standing in the center of the room, figuring that his team would react this way. "I said, I want to spend this New Year's Eve alone with Steve. So, I need you all to get out of the tower for the day."

Everyone looked at each other not-knowing what to ask first.

"Tony, are you feeling alright?" Bruce asked examining him from where he was sitting on the couch.

"He doesn't look drunk," Clint said. "Or anything else."

"Guys I'm serious."

"We are too," Natasha said closing her book. "Where are we supposed to go if you need the whole tower for you and Steve?"

"I was getting to that. You guys can take my private jet anywhere you want to. But only this one time! Don't you dare comeback with it wrecked or trashed! Got it?" The brunette almost yelled pointing his finger at everyone in the room to make sure they were paying attention to his words.

They all looked at each other again, and then back at Tony.

"Why are you doing this?" Clint asked.

"What's the catch?" Bruce said making Clint's question a little bit more clear.

"No catch."

"Let me get this straight," Natasha started off. "You want us to leave the tower, and take your private jet anywhere for New Year's Eve?"

"Correct. You have to be out no later than six o'clock. Also, Steve doesn't know you're all leaving so don't tell him." Tony said turning on heels to walk away when Thor spoke up.

"What do plan on doing with the Captain?"

The billionaire smiled to himself. "It's a secret," he called out walking out of the room and into the elevator.

The team once again glanced at each other, but this time with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Are guys thinking what I'm thinking," the archer asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"This just might be the only time we all think what you think, Clint."

They all laughed at the comment as Thor boomed happily with his mighty voice saying, "My friends we shall go on adventure for this New Year's arrival!"

Tony kept smiling as he arrived on his and Steve's floor. He glanced around the living room searching for his boyfriend.

"Steve. Where are you?" The brunette called out. When he got no response he went straight to their bedroom knowing that Steve would probably be asleep.

The door to their room was already open. Tony walked right on in and couldn't hold back a smile at his captain asleep on their bed. Steve was still in his regular clothes on top of the neatly made bed which was very unusual for him, but the billionaire thought nothing of it. He went over and sat at the edge of the bed caressing Steve's cheek.

'_He's so adorable sleeping,'_ Tony thought. _'I want to kiss him, but he-!'_

Suddenly, Tony was swiftly pulled onto the bed and pinned down. It happened so fast that was eyes were spinning, his heart was pounding, he almost started kicking and screaming until he blinked a few times and noticed who was pinning him down.

Steve Rodgers.

Tony's face got red, not from anger, but from almost having a heart attack. "God damnit, Steve! I can't believe I feel for your pretending-to-be-asleep-surprise-attack again!"

"Me either," The blonde replied happily. He loved sneaking up on his boyfriend though. He could always get a laugh out of it. The captain leaned down as started to kiss every spot on Tony's face, except his lips. It was starting to annoy the brunette.

"I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow."

"News Year's eve," the captain said not sounding too happy about it. Every New Year his boyfriend would get super drunk and would pass out before they made it back to their room. It aggravated Steve, but he knew that's the way tony was. He just wished that-

"Let's just stay here alone for New Year's."

Steve was defiantly not expecting to hear that. "What? I don't think I heard you right."

"I said: Let's stay here for New Year's. Alone. Together." '_Damn why do they all say that?' _Tony mentally cursed at himself.

"Do you really mean that?" the blond asked staring awkwardly at his boyfriend.

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" the brunette asked defensively.

"Well for starters you're Tony Stark. Your whole reputation is built on being this genius partying billionaire. You either have all these huge crazy expensive parties, or you go to one. It's not like you to just stay at home with your boyfriend, while everyone else is out drinking and having fun," Steve finished up, a hint of sadness in his last sentence.

"I can't deny that," the billionaire sighed. "I thought that you would enjoy staying home with me, but if you really want to have a huge crazy expensive party, then who I am I to upset you. Now, I'll go make the phone calls," Tony said obviously lying. He attempted to get up, but Steve still had him pined down.

The captain chuckled a little before saying, "Of course I would love to stay home with you this New Year's eve."

The billionaire smiled, and then puckered his lips. The blonde grinned at his boyfriend. He leaned down and kissed him softly, teasing the man underneath him.

After that, Steve let go of Tony and laied down next to him. Tony took the opportunity to snuggle his face into the captain's neck. Occasionally pressing butterfly kisses into his skin. Steve wrapped one arm around Tony wanting to keep him right there. Neither one of them wanted to move. It was all perfect.

"Happy New year's Eve baby," Steve said pecking tony on the cheek.

Tony wrapped an arm around Steve's neck pulling him close to whisper on his lips "back at cha," Then kissed him.

It was 11:50 on New Year's Eve. Currently the couple was sitting on the couch on their floor of the tower. The TV was turned to the famous ball dropping in New York. The camera passing over the millions of people already there and very excited. Occasionally some of those millions of people would be interviewed on why they were there and if they lived in New York or visiting for the special day. The stuff Steve liked to watch. Even though it was only them, Tony still bought tons of alcohol. Which the captain had scolded him about, but not too harsh since the billionaire did want to spend the day together. How could he get really mad at his boyfriend with that in mind? To Tony's surprise though, the captain decided to drink with him.

"So what made you want to drink with me on this fine New Year's Eve?"

Steve swished around the scotch in his glass. "It's a special day."

"That's a valid response," Tony said taking the last sip of scotch in his glass. He would have gotten up to get more, but he had Steve wrapped around his arm cuddling next to him. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"Where's the rest of the team? Now that I mentioned it, I don't think I've seen anyone of them all day."

"They're probably out celebrating," Tony lied flawlessly.

"You're right." Steve rested his cheek on Tony's shoulder.

They had a moment of peace, until the T.V turned back to the ball dropping. There were people cheering with a tall redheaded reported on screen. Tony would have to remember her name because he could have sworn that she used to a stripper. A very good one.

"This is Nikki Cole live at Time Square where we are just a few minutes away from the New Year!"

Maybe her stripper name was Carmel? Or Crystal?

"We have some very special celebrities here tonight!"

"I'm right here," Tony said making Steve laugh a little.

Too bad the laugh left as soon as it came. The captain's head shot up. Both his and the billionaires eyes were glued to the screen.

"We have some Avengers right here!" Nikki said as she Natasha, Bruce, and Thor were all caught on camera together.

"Hello midgardians!" Thor boomed as Natasha and Bruce waved.

"What brings the Earths mightiest hero's here?"

"A friend of ours lets us come here," Natasha replied grinning into the camera as if she was clearly looking straight at Tony.

"So where is the rest of your team at? Tony, Steve, Clint?"

"Tony and Steve are actually-Wait where's Clint?!"

The team glanced around frantically as if they had just lost a child in the storm of people. I guess you say they really did lose a child.

"Shit where did he go?!"

"Eyes of Hawk please return to us!"

Tony could practically feel Steve beaming at him. _'Don't look at him! Don't look at him!__Don't look at him!__Don't look at him!'_ He couldn't resist but look over at Steve who was giving him the _'what the hell did you do'_ look.

"I can explain."

Steve crossed his arms.

"I told them yesterday that they could take my jet anywhere they wanted to go as long as they left you and me alone for today."

Steve sighed and uncrossed his arms. He wrapped one around Tony's waist then kissed him on the cheek.

"You're not mad? I thought you would be mad."

"How could I be mad when you went through all that trouble for us to spend New Year's Eve alone?"

It wasn't that hard, but Tony wasn't going to tell him that. Even though Steve already knew that. The brunette leaned in for a kiss when they heard striking news on the T.V again.

"I have just been informed that Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye, is on top of the ball drop. They say that Clint is telling everyone that he'll be okay, but we don't know for sure. We are not quite sure if they can stop the ball from dropping this early. Oh wait we have one minute till the new Year!" Nikki said cheerfully as if there wasn't an Avenger sitting on top of the ball behind her.

Steve looked at his boyfriend again. "Was there another reason that you wanted us to be together today?"

"Damn you could see right through me know it's almost scary… Fine. There is another reason I wanted us to be alone. JARVIS mute the T.V," the billionaire stood up pulling the captains hand with him as the al did what was instructed.

"What is it?"

"Steve, I love you more than anyone or anything in the world, scratch that the universe. You truly are the best thing in my life. I want to start off this New Year knowing that you'll be in my life forever." Tony got down on one knee and pulling out a small red box revealing a sliver band inside. "Steve Rodgers will you marry me?"

"Of course Tony!" Steve happily yelled tackling Tony on the ground kissing him.

They both smiled into the kiss that would start a new chapter for them, and a Happy New Year.

What neither of them knew at that moment was that they kissed right at midnight.

Also, Clint had the best time of his life dropping on the Ball, and asked the team if he could do it again next year… Natasha hit him on the back of the head a few times.


End file.
